<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coins by Nantai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244502">Coins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nantai/pseuds/Nantai'>Nantai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Crack, M/M, Spells Gone Wrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nantai/pseuds/Nantai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry uses Accio to find some spare change. It's a bit more than he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfDarkHearts/gifts">DeathOfDarkHearts</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since I'm home sick with the flu and want to get back into writing Harry Potter fanfiction I asked from prompts in the Fairest of the Rare Facebook group and this is the first one I got! I enjoyed the idea a lot and it immediately tickled my brain into writing!</p>
<p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaise watched his maybe-boyfriend in amusement as he ran around the townhouse rather aimlessly, looking under a couch cushion here and behind a side table there. All the while Blaise was trying to read his newspaper. ‘Trying to’ being the operative word because every time Harry came stalking through the dining room he looked up to follow his track through the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, if you told me what you’d lost maybe I could help you,” Blaise drawled the next time Harry came rushing through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just some spare change I could have sworn I still had in my pocket,” Harry mumbled, his eyes looking around wildly. “Nothing important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You make quite the effort for something supposedly unimportant,” Blaise pointed out slowly, a traitorously fond smile creeping on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shrugged helplessly. “It just bugs me that I can’t find it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise chuckled. “You’re a wizard, Harry. There are spells for such things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stared at him for a moment before he slapped a hand to his forehead. “Bloody hell!” He got out his wand and snapped the movement for Accio with practised ease and impatience. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Accio coins!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise thought he might have been a bit too forceful with his spell and was proven right when a cloud of coins flew into the room from the hallway, inexplicably buzzing like a swarm of angry wasps. They promptly started pelting themselves at Harry who, at the last minute, got a shield spell up to protect himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise laughed and folded his newspaper back together. The coins fell down and were starting to cover Harry’s feet when the spell finally ended. Of course, one last rogue coin came flying when Harry cancelled his shield spell and hit him squarely on the nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!” Harry yelped, rubbing his nose before he leant down to examine the coins. “They can’t be all from this house, can they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise shrugged and got up to peer at the coins as well. “This house is pretty old, it’s possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coins were mostly small change with the occasional galleon thrown in. There were some coins Blaise recognised as foreign wizarding currency. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Harry exclaimed and fished a small copper coin out of the pile. “This one’s from 1806!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise took the coin and grinned at the date. “I wonder whether it’s the oldest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry started to grin as well. “Want to find out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And thus they spent the afternoon sorting through the coins. They only found one other coin from the same year and none that were older. In the end, they were about five galleons richer and decided to travel to the various homelands of the coins to return them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise smiled softly, watching Harry count the stacks of pennies. He wished this afternoon would last forever. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>